


Inter-dimensional Ice Cream Smushing

by florallemur



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, lol another oc, sara and alex fighting would be hot, this is crap im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 16:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10768278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/florallemur/pseuds/florallemur
Summary: Alex was having a nice night with her ice cream until an unexpected guest ruins her night





	Inter-dimensional Ice Cream Smushing

**Author's Note:**

> This is bad I know  
> I just really want Sara Lance, a raging bisexual, to meet Alex Danvers, the awkward gay-gent. 
> 
> Like always, criticism appreciated!

Alex was asleep on her couch minding her own business, eating her Ben and Jerry’s waiting for Maggie to get home from work until some blond literally came out of now where smashing the carton between her ass and Alex’s lap.

Alex screamed shoving her off, “What the hell! Who the hell are you!” She pointed her spoon at the intruder. Wasn’t the deadliest thing but she did kill someone with a copy of Twilight and a marker so a spoon would do the trick, if necessary.

She smirked, “You think I’m scared of a spoon.” She laughed, “I’ve fought an immortal asshole and I’ve died…more than once.

Was she serious? Alex smiled, “Honey I’ve killed men twice your size with less than a spoon.”

“I’m a soulless assassin you are nothing.” She unsheathed a silver bow staff.

“Cute do you have some marshmallows we can put on the end of that tooth pick?”

She smiled and charged Alex. She kicked at Alex’s chest missing, Alex threw her towards the wall, “Assassin my ass.”

“Well I _was_ looking at your ass.” Alex’s brain short circuited. She lunged at Alex swiping across her face. Alex fell to the floor a gash cut across her jaw. Alex was dazed but she held her ground and swiped her leg out from under her. Alex hobbled to the counter looking for a knife or something but Maggie’s bonsai tree was the only thing in reach. She heard her coming up from behind, so she quickly grabbed the pot smashing in over her head. The so-called assassin fell to the floor her bow staff sliding across the floor to the door. She easily popped back up and charged Alex once again. Alex dodged most of her attacks but some were unexpected. Alex finally grabbed hold of her arm and threw her against the sliding door, shattering it.

Alex touched the cut, her hand was covered in blood, “Thanks for the scar.” Alex picked her up and held her against the railing, “Now who the hell are you!”

She laughed, “Someone who thinks scars are hot.” And once again Alex’s brain short circuited. The blond head-butted Alex and threw her around.

Now Alex was pinned to railing, she looked behind her, there was a good six stories before they’d hit concrete. Alex smiled at the blond, “You wanna meet the ground?” Alex threw both of their weight over the side of the railing letting them fall. She looked at the so-called assassin she was…frowning? Alex looked to her left and saw a blur of red and blue coming straight for them. Alex looked the girl and winked. Alex felt Kara grip her hand jolting her up and holding her by her waist, she did the same for the blond. She rolled her eyes, Kara should’ve let her fall.

They landed in the DEO and before the woman had to time to grasp what had just happened Alex kicked her down the stairs shouting at her, “I was fine with the ice cream but to threaten me in my home, if you were from here you’d know to stay away from me!” Alex went to punch her again but Kara caught her elbow.

“Alex! That’s Sara! Sara Lance! The one who helped me on _her_ earth!” She let go of Alex’s elbow.

She shrugged, “I’m not sorry.” Alex touched her jaw, “It’s my fifty-first scar!”

A groaned echoed throughout the DEO, “Shut up Danvers!”

She yelled back, “You’re just jealous Olson!” She walked towards the med bay passing Sara, “Don’t appreciate it near the face though.”

Kara helped Sara up, “Why are you here?”

Sara cracked her neck and showed Kara a small ring, “I stole this from a bald dude and he ‘banished’ me.” She cracked her neck again, “So, I’m guessing that’s your sister.”

Kara looked down at her boots, “Yep.” Kara looked up at Sara, “We’ll get you and MRI and all patched up.”

She waved Kara off, “Nah I’m fine.”

Kara smiled and stared intensely at her, “Luckily nothings broken but you may have a concussion.”

She smiled, “Did you use x-ray vision?” Before Kara could answer Sara cut her off, “Kara stop staring at me I’ll be fine.”

“Yeah, I don’t care.” She picked Sara up like a sack of potatoes, “Let’s go.”

“I’m fine with this, looking at your ass is a hobby of mine.” Kara could feel her smirking.

She dropped Sara on a bed across from Alex’s workspace. Kara turned to Alex, “You’re watching her until I can get her back.”

Alex turned around with a needle threaded through the skin of her jaw, “Kara I am trying to be calm cause I’m trying to stitch this up but I am _not_ watching her.”

Kara cocked her head to the side smiling, “Fire on fourth. Sorry gotta go ladies!” She sped out of the med bay leaving Alex and Sara alone.

Alex rolled her eyes and continued to stitch her face, “I seriously don’t know what I’m going to do with you all night, I mean I could leave you with Winn but you wouldn’t last two minutes.”

“Sure…”

Alex tried not to smile, “We use him to break prisoners.” She cut the last stitch and bandaged the stitches, “He talks a lot.”

Sara laughed, “We have someone like that on my team.” She hopped off the bed, “So, Doctor Danvers what are we gonna do until Kara gets back?”

“First, it’s Agent and second, _we_ aren’t going to do anything _I’m_ going to be working.”

“Take me with you.”

She turned away, “No.” Alex walked out of the med bay with Sara Lance at her heels.

“Why not? I can help.”

Alex turned back and flashed a fake smile, “I’m sorry are you trained in special weapons tactics? No? Okay, now leave.” Alex turned again heading down the hall, she still heard Sara following her.

She walked around the main floor for about six minutes before she had enough, “Fine! You can be in the lab with me!” Sara smirked. Alex sighed this was going to be a long, long night.

Alex chose to ignore the remarks from Sara Lance. She just kept her head down and noted observations and went through certain folders going over her findings. This was mainly busy work since this was from a case given to her by her girlfriend. She just need some tests done faster and Alex was more than happy to help. She closed her folder leaning back in her chair. She looked at her watch, it was almost nine and Maggie wasn’t home, or she was and she was freaking out because her apartment was in shambles. She leaned back further popping her back, she had been here for an hour watching the blond monster terrorizing her with innuendos and questions. She hadn’t heard her in ten minutes, she turned around and found herself face-to-face with Sara Lance, “W-what are you doing?”

“Observing.”

“Okay can you observe from afar?” Alex pushed her away with her index finger like a five-year-old poking their broccoli.

She grabbed the arms of the chair pulling her closer, “Nah I’m fine here.”

Alex grimaced and pushed her away, “Well I’m not.” She got up from her chair, “I’m going to talk to Winn you can stay here.” She rushed out of the med bay towards Winn.

Sara smiled following her but was stopped by a small brunette, “Hey who are you?”

Sara leaned against the door frame, “Why does everyone ask me that?”

“Probably cause they’ve never seen you before.” The brunette poked her shoulder, “Now, who are you?”

“The names Sara so if you’ll excuse me.” She pushed past Maggie and headed towards Alex before a swoosh pulled her attention.

Kara was frozen at the top of the stairs, she saw Maggie and rushed over, “Maggie! Sara! Hey! So, I see you met each other!”

“Yeah she’s a peach unlike your sister. Did you know-”

Maggie cut her off, “Wait you met Alex?”

“Yeah, she intense kinda hot little psycho but hot. Anyways, did-”

Maggie put her hands on her hips, “Oh?”

“Excuse me I’m trying to talk to Supergirl.”

Maggie started to chest up to Sara, “Excuse me but you’re-”

“Maggie! What are you doing here?” Alex ran up from behind Kara.

She crossed her arms, “Apparently meeting your admirer.” She took a double take at Alex’s bandage, “What the hell is that?”

Alex’s eyes widened, “It’s-”

“Her fifty-first scar thanks to my bow staff.” Sara said proudly.

Maggie clenched her jaw, “Oh, I see.” She turned nailed Sara in the stomach.

Sara quickly dropped kicked her and pinned her to the floor, “Can everyone stop punching me!”

Kara pulled Sara off Maggie, “Enough!”

 Alex helped Maggie up, “What the hell Maggie?”

She raised her hands, “Sorry…sorry spur of the moment.”

Sara held her side, “Yeah one hell of a spur.”

Maggie waved her off, “Yeah, yeah,” She gave Alex a side hug, “Take me home this is too much.”

Sara snorted, “Oh, that’s why.” She turned to Kara, “So, this is the cop that broke your sister’s heart the same one you wanted to through into orbit?”

“Well, um, yes, but they’re fine now, it’s fine.” Kara rocked on her heels.

Sara nodded her head, “Yeah whatever, take me home.” Kara got out the small device Cisco gave her and held onto Sara. Sara looked back at Alex and Maggie shaking her head, “Why did the taken sister have to be gay.”

“What?”

“What?”

“What?”

“Anyways…back to my Earth!” Kara sped into the portal with Sara smirking by her side.

Maggie turned to Alex, “Home, now.”

Alex smiled sheepishly, “Yeah, um, why don’t we stop by a grocery store and an appliance store.”

“Alex what did you do?”

Alex put her arm around Maggie, “Shh, it’s fine we just need some ice cream, a new sliding door, and a wood cleaner your bonsai soil is everywhere.”

Maggie wiggled away from Alex’s arm, “What did you do to my bonsai tree!”

“Seriously, a bonsai tree that’s what you’re concerned about?”

“Yes!”

Alex kissed Maggie on the cheek, “You’re cute when your angry.”

“Yeah, I can also be stubborn and a little shit, so you’re choice Danvers, bonsai tree or no bonsai tree?”

“I guess a bonsai tree.”

“Good choice.” Maggie said threading her fingers with Alex’s.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the crap writing...


End file.
